Viva La Pantera
by Spiral Swagger
Summary: If you ever wondered what happened to Grimmjow after the battle between Kenpachi and Nnoitra  This is the story you should be looking for
1. A Rival's Return

_"Nnoitra...You bastard...You get what you deserve"_

Grimmjow mumbled as he witnessed Captain Zaraki finish off the Quinto Espada. Grimmjow felt a great change in reiatsu out of no where Coyote Starrk appeared and kidnapped Orihime,Kenpachi and Ichigo made an attempt to stop him but they failed and Starrk escaped with Orihime in a some reason unknown to himself this lit a fire in and Kenpachi separated ways leaving Grimmjow defeated and pride less and Nel confused. Nel began looking around feverishly for Ichigo,Grimmjow found himself staring at ceiling of Las Noches planing his revenge on Ichigo,but then he found himself wondering why Starrk's recent action nerved him so much.

"Why...do I care about this woman?" Grimmjow pondered on.

He felt over whelmed with pain and fatigue, the wound was fatal, and Orihime was felt weaker by the second and closed his eyes

"d-dammit...I-Ichi" He drifted off.

"ITSYGOOO!"Nel ran around constantly yelling for her missing it got quiet, Grimmjow, was startled when he felt a tugging on his torn coat he glanced over."Misder Grimmdow do you know where Itsygo is?" Nel asked.

Grimmjow scoffed and replied "I dont know...and unless you can help me..YOU CAN GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" Grimmjow's face twinged in pain."And even if you find him..he'll be dead" Grimmjow glared at her and then painfully rolled over and closed his eyes again

He felt Szayel's spiritual pressure fade then be erased completely"So that crazy fuck is out of the picture too"He thought out he felt a liquid covering his body he quickly looked over and yelled "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" He twitched from he pain

"Mmrphmrpmhrp"Nel took her hand out of her mouth"I is hewlping you Grimmdow"

Grimmjow was confused "By,barfing...on me! Get away from me!"

Nel then replied"dou said you needed hewlp!" She puked on him again.

Grimmjow became angry "I ment for you to heal my wounds!" Grimmjow sat up and pointed away "Now get The Fu-".He was shocked he could sit up,before he couldn't even move and now he could sit up was standing there confused and looked at her"Well what the hell are you waiting for!" and then Nel continued to puke and take short breaks untill Grimmjow coud swing his sword strongly.

"Lets go get Itsygo!" Nel yelled enthusiastically pointing north and began marching Grimmjow was walking next to her

Grimmjow looked down at the child like arrancar and scoffed"We'll look for Ichigo and when we find him" a smile grew on his face"I'LL KILL HIM"

Nel stoped walking "NO,you cant do dhat! Itysgo saved you when Nnoida tried to keel you"

Grimmjow replied"I didn't want his help" he continied his quick stride

Nel glared at him "But he sdill hewlped dou He's dour fwiend "

Grimmjow turned around,walked to Nel, picked her up by her clothes and stared her in the eyes "Listen here kid your pissing me off."Nel was trembling but tried to keep her face straight"I dont care what He did,I will not make friends with a Soul Reaper"

Nel eyes widened"What the hell are you lookin' at!"Nel pointed up angle behind Grimmjow.

Grimmjow turned around and his aggressive expression losend along with his grip on Nel,she fell down next to him."What the FU-" A masive boulder was plumeting toward The blue haired espada quicly drew his zanpakutou and stopped the boulder from crashing in to Grimmjow could ask any questions he was inturupted by an obnoxious arrancar in a lavender loin cloth

"Talk about first class air mail" Pesche joked.

Next stood up a clown looking arrancar"That flight was no walk in the park don'tcha know!"Dondochakka stood up rubbing his head

Pesche and Dondochakka looked at each other?"Hey uh Dondochakka you dont know where we are do you?" Pesche asked

"Uh-oh you dont know?" Dondochakka was hoping Pesche was kidding him

Dondochakka and Pesche looked at each other and paused

"WE'RE LOST!" they both cried out running around

"Can you shut the fuck up!" Grimmjow growled

"AHHH PLEASE DON'T KILL ME"Dondochakka yelled running behind Pesche with his hands over his head

Nel looked up at the source of noises and her eyes and smile grew large"BROTHERS!"

"Hey Dondochakka It's Nel"Pesche said with excitement

Nel glomped Pesche and Dondochakka and they started chatting about the terrifying battles they witness

Grimmjow sighed with out of and continued walking

Nel screamed"HEY GRIMMDOW DONT LEAVE US!"

Nel,Pesche,and Dondochakka quickly caught up with Grimmjow

Grimmjow exhaled deeply _I have a feeling this is going to be a long hunt_

* * *

OK This is like my first honest attempt at a fan fiction

I mainly focused on Nel's speech impediment and Grimmjow's loss of pride


	2. A Brawl Stirs Tension

**~After a while Grimmjow, Nel, Pesche, and Dondochakka stoped for a break and Gimmjow's wound needed to be sealed again~**

Nel sat next to Grimmjow vomiting constantly to cure his wounds

"So Uh... Blue hair whats your name?" Pesche asked

Grimmjow lifted the lower right side of his coat and showed the inesct looking arrancar the number six etched into his lower yelled "ITS GRIMMJOW!"

"No shit, you were yelling my name hours ago" Grimmjow growled

"Oh..yeah...thats right,Well maybe I forgot when you threatened to shot me with your cero" Pesche joked

Dondochaka added"Or when you stabed me but my hole was there ya know so I was fine"

"**ALSO!** you kept choking me,OH and punching me, And you kicked me a few times,Remember when you stabed me...but good thing I move quick or I would all ready be dead" Pesche kept going.

"If you would shut the fuck up I wouldn't want to kill ya' **SO STOP TALKING**!" Grimmjow shouted.

"Well someone needs a hug"Pesche whispered.

Grimmjow growled at him "Touch me and you're dead."

Dondochaka and Pesche exchanged looks and then looked over at Nel and quickly yelled "NEL DON'T DO IT!"

Nel lached on to Grimmjow's lower back and he shot her a look and oddly calm stated "Okay listen here I don't like you or your little just keeping you around cus' you heal because I like you or I'm your friend I hate you all so cut the shit and start healin' or I will kill all three of ya' "

All three of them were shocked from what he said but Pesche being the joker he is quickly stated "I think our good friend needs a hug and to talk his true feelings"

Grimmjow glared at Pesche as he walked towards him.

Pesche sat infront of Grimmjow giggling "Its okay to feel sad buddy"and patted Grimmjow's back

Grimmjow lunged at him and began to pound Pesche's inesctoid mask inward.

"No sdop!You'll keel him!" Nel screamed and ran towards Grimmjow

"Nel stay back!" Dondochaka tried to grab his small friend but he was too slow

Nel started pulling on Grimmjow pants failing to pull him off her friend

Then Pesche spat out his Infinet slick on himself causeing Grimmjows fist to slip off Pesche's quickly kneed Grimmjow in his stomache in high hopes of getting Grimmjow off of him,but failed and only gave Grimmjow a psycotic smile "You really want to **die** ay' little fucker" Grimmjow growled as he stod up. nel kept pulling on Grimmjow's pants screaming"Grimmdow sdop!"

"Get the fuck off of me!" Grimmjow yelled as he lifted Nel by her mask and threw her 's felt this burning in his chest,a turning stomache,and His mind was raceing._"Why couldn't I just shut up?Why didn't I just leave him alone?This guy is crazy and I thought he was all talk"_

Dondochakka pulled out his sword and swung at Grimmjow's back It made impact but it was nothing to the turned around,and shot a cero aimed for the clown like arrancar's head but Dondochakka deflected it with a cero of his own. Grimmjow's psycotic smile grew larger after each attack that Dondochaka failed to finnaly hit Grimmjow on the back of his head,Grimmjow lifted the the large arracncar by his own sword and threw him on the 's arm reared back and he pounced at Dodnochaka's weak beat down 's hand extended at bullet speed, but it was stoped.

Grimmjow quickly looked over pissed off at who ever halted his attack,All he saw the silhouette of a busty woman with her hand on his arm He thought 'No it can't be that girl,Ichigo's friend?,No she would never lay a hand on me,I scare her' But then he felt a semi large restu coming from her."Grimmjow please stop this nonsense" The female siloute stated

"Who the fuck are ya' and how do you know my name?"Grimmjow questioned

"I am **Nel Tu Oswackk** former espada number three"Nel steped out of the false sun's light

"You threw me off of you when you were beating my friends senselesly,I am not surprised you didn't reconise me.I think I might be able to stay in this form now thanks to you,This is my true form." she smiled at Grimmjow,He scowled and walked away.

"Get up guys we are getting back to the hunt"Grimmjow shouted of his shoulder and started walking.

"Dondochaka!,Pesche! You hear that we are gonna put this all behind us and keep looking for Ichigo! Come on guys"Nel shouted at her friends cheerfuly.

Nel helped Dondochaka up and walked over to Pesche then her cheerful face inverted,frozen in Grimmjow's rage of punches he shattered the left side of Pesche's looked over at the spikey blue haired arrancar,and she saw a monster but then a lonly misunderstood and Nel picked up Pesche and followed Grimmjow

she told herself _' I will forgive you Grimmjow but I will not forget this'_

Grimmjow seemed calm on the surface but inside he was stressed and confused. _`Why did I stop,I could have just killed her without any remorse but I didn't?Is it because she looked like Ichigo's friend...Arg what was her name?...Wait why do I care?`_He felt a turning in his chest,but he shook it off and kept walking.

Nel handed Dondochakka,Pesche's _limp_ body and caught up with Grimmjow

"So _Grimmy_ what are we gonna do if **we** find _Ichigo_"Nel asked

"**Grimmy**?"Grimmjow questioned angerly"I dont need pet names,Call me Grimmjow or shut up"

"Ok...**SO** what are we gonna do if we find Ichigo?"Nel repeated

"**WHEN** I find Ichigo I will rip him to shreds and toss him into the wind"Grimmjow exclaimed

"Umm...If you haven't noticed Ichigo is much _stronger_ than you now"Nel stated

"He is fighting Ulqiorria right now,Ichigo has his bankai out but no mask,That **bastard** better not take my prey"Grimmjow mummbled and started walking faster

"So If he is stronger than you,How are you gonna beat him?"Nel questioned

Grimmjow stopped **dead** in his stopped too and looked over at him"Grimmjow,you should just gve wont admit it but Ichigo is getting stronger by the Bankai and Mask **surpasses** your resurrection form already." Nel made her entire point clear

Grimmjow gared at her and said."Ichigo may have beat me but that was just luck if you and his girl weren't cheering for him and distracted me I would have killed him no problem"

Nel frowned."Grimmjow" She got closer to him "You just need to let it go"Nel put her arms on Grimmjow's shoulders"There will be other battles you will win" She got clser"but this on-"

"Get the **fuck** off of me!" Grimmjow pushed Nel away from him and started walking again ,much faster than frowned and shouted "Dondochaka is Pesche okay now?"

"Don't worry Nel he is ok just so ya know he is kinda wobbley"Dondochaka yelled back

Pesche was limping but he was awake smiled and looked back at the_ lonely_ beast and she was sure there was a beauty hidden somewhere in him and she was **dieing** to see it.

* * *

So there is a second Chapter have fun hating this one


	3. The First Step

_**"He stands so tall and firm,no matter what I tell him he still does what he wants to do,there is no way to change his mind once it is set,Just like Ichigo...Grimmjow this is why I think I may love you,You remind me of Ichigo"**_

Nel couldn't help but stare at the arrancar's wild cyan hair and think to herself about has healed up fine now but he flinches every time Grimmjow speaks and has stoped making his sarcasic remarkes."After that fight Pesche hasn't been the same Grimmjow"Nel told Grimmjow hopeing he would care and feel bad.

"He's lucky I didnt kill'em." Grimmjow replied."I am too strong or you and your little group,I wasn't even trying anyways"

Nel glared but shook it off ,pointed and shouted "There is the post were you showed up with is a easier way to find Ichigo!"Nel sped up and Grimmjow just sighed and began to think again._"**Hime!** thats her name! Why do I care about her name?"_Grimmjow sighed_"Nel is right Ichigo is stronger than me,but I will get stronger,I will do it the same way I became an adjucha."_

"Hey Nel!"Dondochakka called"Its been a while sence we took a break and I am kinda tired ya know"

Nel stoped and looked back and smiled"Ok guy i guess we can take a nap,its ok with _Grimmy_ right" she whinked at Grimmjow.

"What ever" Grimmjow rolled his eyes and sat down "You guys can rest but dont take too long,You'll hold me back"

"Well if you didn't kick our **asses** every chance you got we wouldn't be tired"Pesche mumbled

"What the **fuck** did you just say!"Grimmjow turned around

"I said you're **violent psycotic** and its **pissing me off!** You can't just sit still for a **fucking minute!**"

"Pesche **stop it!**"Nel shouted

"All Nel has done is heal you every time you reopen your wounds from each time you attack **us**! Then she just forgives **you!**"

"Pesche!"Nel shouted once more

"Sorry Nel but I am sick of **him**! **he** is just using us and you know it!**He** said so **him** self! You just can't wait for** Ichigo** to **kick** your **ass**,**Again,**isn't that right **_Grimmjow_**?"Pesche's voice has never sounded more slowly walked to Pesche his hand_** twitching**_ just waiting to _**squeeze**_ that cocky head right off Pesche's **_fragile_** body

"Grimmjow underneath your **six** and **sword** your just a **huge** _**pussy cat picking on the litle mice!**_"Pesche shouted.

Grimmjow let out a blood **wrenching** battle cry and lunged at Pesche with his sword didn't care if it was fun or not but Pesche **was** going to **die. **Grimmjow's sword made contact with Nel's right foot,She kicked his sword out of his hands,Grimmjow went to punch her square in in the face her pushed his hand away,and gave him a hug,Grimmjow's eyes widened."Let it go Grimmjow" Nel whispered_**"Just let it all go"**_

Grimmjow pushed her away and sat down facing away from them."Get sleep now because we **aren't** stopping on our way to Lord Aizen's chamber thats where _**Ichigo**_ is now"

Nel walked over to Pesche "You have to just hold on Grimmjow is going to find us Ichigo and his friends and we are going to help them beat Aizen will all be over _**soon**_"

"I hope so,But for some reason I feel like I wont make it to see the end."Pesche replied staring at Grimmjow.

"Ok guys think we should get some sleep now ya know" Dondochakka added in.

"Right" Nel and Pesche agreed

* * *

Nel,Dondochakka,and Pesche were all sleeping as Grimmjow glared the ceiling of Las Noches wonderng why the sun burt so brigt but yet so cold,He heard a slight noise but paid no attention to it._"I need to get **stronger**" _Grimmjow thought to himself.

**"Grimmjow!"** Pesche called "I don't like **you** and you don't like **me** so lets get this over with,**_Leave Grimmjow_**,Go find Ichigo _**by yourself**_ and _**hopefully**_ you actually _**die**_ this time."

Grimmjow glared"Your busty friend _**digs**_ me and I need her to heal me,So how 'bout **you** go instead." He grinned "Or we could just,**fight** it out."Grimmjow slowy drew his sword.

_"I wont win this but its worth the try"_Pesche shook the thought off his mind and said "Okay but whats the catch?"

"I'll **kill** ya' "Grimmjow smiled.

_"Remember Pesche this guy is psycotic"_Pesche reminded himself."Ok and what happens If I win?"

Grimmjow scoffed"I will **leave** you _**weaklings**_ alone and never speak to ya' again."

"Ok lets take this battle some where else so we dont **wake** Nel"Pesche said.

They both flash stepped about a mile away and drew their and and Pesche **stared** into each others eyes,waiting for each other to **attack**.Pesche was the one to break the silence with his **own** battle cry,He **leaped** at Grimmjow with a right slash,Grimmjow **grabed** Pesche's sword before it made contact with his lower stomache and **threw** the sword **out** of Pesche's hands._"Oh no"_ Pesche thought to grinned and charged a cero"You should have just left with out a word,Now your gonna _**die****!**_"Grimmjow shouted.

Pesche spat infinite slick on Grimmjow's face. Grimmjow **screamed** and lost focus on the cero as Pesche ran for his **flash stepped** in front of Pesche and **punched** him in the face on the side where he broke the mask fell back and **_struggled_** to stand,and let out a battle cry once more and punched made impact but _**no**_ **damage** Pesche looked up at Grimmjow and jumped back,Grimmjow sweep kicked Pesche off the ground,grabbed his foot and **threw** him across the desert into a fell into the cold sand and fell down a few times **trying** to stand up when he finally could stand Grimmjow was standing there, felt his stomach** turn** and tried to** punch **Grimmjow again but this time,Grimmjow** grabbed **his hand,and _**bit it**._Pesche was so shocked he couldn't hear his hollow ** grinned psychotically as the blood ****_shot_** out of Pesche's _**handless arm.**_

"**_D-d-did he just eat my hand?_**"Pesche was so shocked he couldn't think to himself looked at Grimmjow who laughed and **tore off** the rest of Pesche's right arm and **_ate_**.Pesche steppedback slowly until his back hit the pillar he was standing in stepped **closer**,and **_closer_** grinning **larger** and _**larger **_and ripped Pesche's left leg off,Pesche let out a blood _**shrilling**_ scream as Grimmjow **devoured it** continued to scream when Grimmjow ripped off his other leg and **ate** stopped and laughed psychotically as Pesche tried to **crawl away** with his one Grimmjow slowly walk over to Pesche who **cried** out in pain when Grimmjow **kicked** him on his back and lifted him up by his only **limb** _**left**_,and looked Pesche in the eyes,Pesche's eyes were full of **fear** and **_terror_** and Grimmjow's eyes were **wild** and _**murderous.**_Grimmjow pulled Pesche closer and **bit** **his off shoulder** dismembering his left arm from the **rest** of his was a **limbless** torso drowning in its own **blood**,Pesche **_puked_** up blood and screamed once more hoping someone **hear** his looked down at him as he finished eating Pesche's left arm,and luaghed nelt down at his body,and said "You are _**weak**_ and _**useless**_ but I am gaining power from ya' weakling now lets hope the rest of ya' **tasted** good as your **arms** and _**legs**_."

Pesche screamed as Grimmjow reared his arm back and stabbed it through the finished the insectoid arrancar's head,an began to eat the rest of walked away licking his lips,Its been awhile since he has ate a hollow but it was _**great**_.

* * *

Grimmjow got back to the resting spot right before Nel woke called for Dondochakka and Pesche but **_only_** Dondochakka answered

"Is it time to go Nel?" Dondochakk asked.

"Yeah,Um Dondochakka where **is** Pesche?"Nel looked worried

"Um I dont know,He has laying **here** when I fell asleep"Dondochakka pointed here Pesche was.

"**Grimmjow!**"Nel called."Do you know where Pesche is?"

_'Yeah I ate him'_Grimmjow wanted to say this but caught himself"**He** wanted me to tell you he was _**leaving**_ Las Noches,He left after you fell asleep."

Nel became even more worried"Did he say _**why?**_" she asked

"Yeah he said he was **sick** of me and didn't want to see my face so **he** left"Grimmjow lied.

Nel frowned and felt like crying."Wow thats really sad ya know" Dondochakka added

"Well who **cares _he_** is gone its over with! I am gonna go back to **hunting _Ichigo_**."Grimmjow shouted and started walking "Follow me if ya' want I dont **care**."

Nel and Dondochakka ran up to Grimmjow _"Is it just me or does Grimmjow's coat have more blood on it than usual _ Nel questioned Grimmjow's words


	4. The Second Step

_"Pesche,Why did you leave?Why did you leave with out telling __**me**__"_

Nel was fighting tears,she wanted to break down,but she needed to stay strong.

_"Nel"_ She told herself _"You __**must**__ stay strong,You can't break down,You __**will**__ find Pesche after you find that __**we will **__defeat Aizen and we __**will**__ live __**happy. All **__of __**us, **__Even __**you.**__"_

Nel felt the tears build up in her gold eyes. Grimmjow sneezed and turned around.

_"I can't __**cry, **__not here, no, not in front of __**him**__!" _She couldn't fight the tears any longer,She fell to her knees and buried her face in her palms.

And **cried.**

Dondochakka stoped and turned to Nel. "NEL! Ae you okay?" He questioned. "Its sad that Pesche just let like that but we will find him ya know"

Grimmjow shouted "**Hey**!"

Dondochakka jumped back and said "H-hey,Uhh **G-Grimmjow** i-is s-something w-wrong?"

Grimmjow ignored him and started walking toward Nel. Dondochakka slowly steped back and shot Grimmjow a **dirty** look. Grimmjow **snarled** and flashed his **blood** _**stained**_ grin. Dondochakka felt all of his skin crawl, he wanted to yell but he held the **fear** in.

Nel was on her knees in the sand her head buried in her hands

"Hey, If you don't get moving, I'll turn you to dust" Grimmjow said with some form of humor. Nel looked up quickly. Grimmjow struck Nel directly on the right side of her neck, causing her to lose consiousness almost instantly. As Nel fell to the sand the wild blue haired arrancar turned his insane grin to Dondochakka.

"_**Clown, **_I hope you taste as good as your **bug** _**friend**_ that I ate last night!" Grimmjow began to laugh psycoticly.

Dondochakka froze up."Y-You..._**K-Killed**_...P-Pesche!"Grimmjow lunged at him at **lightning** _**speed**_ landing a heavy punch into Dondochakka's right **eye**.Dondochakka's eye **exploded** at the sudden impact and he screamed in pain. Dondochaka opened his mouth to pull out his katanna but, Grimmjow riped it out of his jaws and tossed it away smiled and shouted "If you want it go _**get**_ it!"

They stared at each other for a second. Dondochakka ran past Grimmjow, and then he lost sight in his other screamed as Grimmjow _**licked**_ his fingers.

Nel swiftly opened her eyes and looked around. Sand, blue sky, red pillars, a large black spiked club caught her eye. _' __**Its Dondochakka's zonpackto! **__'_ Nel thought to herself. _' He keeps it inside him, so how did it get out here? ' _She began to wonder, but then she heard an odd noise. _' Do I hear . . . __**purring**__? '_ Nel thought to herself. She began to look around, and saw blood _**stained**_ sand, a large **white **_**faced**_ arracar was in the pool of blood, and there was a **blue **_**haired**_ arracncar feeding out of the other's torn torso. Nel's eyes grew wide and she felt fury build up, she knows who it was. Nel moved as fast as she could

Grimmjow was devoring Dondochakka's organs and flesh, it tasted so good, he fet the powers surge through his body, _' At this rate, I will be stronger than that bastard Nnoitora was in his release form, Kurosaki wont stand a chance, even with that damn mask of his. ' _Grimmjow began the chuckle, and it turned into his psycotic laugh.

" **Declare, Gamuza**! "

Grimmjow was statled, he stoped lauging and turned around and saw a green haired centuar arrancar galloping his way.


	5. The End, Or Beginning?

Grimmjow smiled _devilishly _" BRING IT ON! "

Grimmjow starting running towards Nel. " TIME TO BECOME PART OF ME! "

Nel pulled her spear back. " JUST LIKE YOUR STUPID FRIENDS! "

" Lanzador Verde. " Nel whispered.

She threw her massive spear at high speed. It spun quickly gathering spiritual energy. Grimmjow stepped to the side, and then continued to charge at her. She sped up, hoping to gain more speed than Grimmjow who was almost invisible. He disappeared. Nel gasped looking around feverishly. She didn't want to die, not yet.

" It's useless " Grimmjow stated coldly.

She turned around quickly " Grimmjow, you monster! " She stomped down, Grimmjow moved out of the way. He grabbed her leg, and tore it off. Nel fell forward, transforming back to her adult form. She looked over at her arm, it was missing. Grimmjow laughed

" I am gonna eat you up. And then I'll kill Kurosaki! " He stared at Nel, as he reached up his arm to eat her dismembered limb.

"Wha-What the hell? " The arm transformed into a purple orb. He smiled, and ate it. He placed his hand on Nel's face. She couldn't move, she couldn't think. Grimmjow sent a pulse of energy through his arm. Nel let out a painful cry as she transformed into a purple orb. Grimmjow ate the orb, the power pulsed through him. He felt it running in his veins, it building up his muscles.

_**" I am at a level beyond Ulquiorra ! " **_Grimmjow began to laugh. " This is perfect! " He shouted. " I can't sense that emo bastard anyways! He is dead! He is finally dead! "

_**" Wait. what is this energy? Ya-yammy? " **_Grimmjow thought to himself._** "No way. This can't be. I have to get stronger. I will get stronger. I will devour every single last fucking hollow in Huceo Mundo If I have to!"**_

**" Ichigo Kurosaki, I will get revenge. " Grimmjow shouted**


End file.
